Machine to machine communication (M2M) allows (wireless and/or wired) systems to communicate with other devices without manual human interaction. M2M communication may include a wide range of applications for interaction between devices, such as monitoring and control for industrial automation, logistics, Smart Grid, Smart Cities, health, defense, etc. The data transferred during M2M communications may include different types and sizes that may be associated with different applications. For example, M2M communications may include short message, multimedia, etc.
M2M communications may be transmitted over high-speed data transmission networks, such as a third generation partnership project (3GPP) network. 3GPP is a partnership of multiple telecommunications standard development organizations (e.g., the Association of Radio Industries and Businesses (ARIB), Alliance for Telecommunication Industry Solutions (ATIS), China Communications Standards Association (CCSA), European Telecommunications Standard Institute (ETSI), etc.), known as “Organizational Partners”. 3GPP provides complete system specifications that cover cellular telecommunications network technologies, including radio access, the core transport network, and service capabilities (e.g., work on codecs, security, quality of service, etc.). 3GPP specifications also cover non-radio access to the core network, and interworking with Wi-Fi networks.